The invention relates to notebook computers and wrist supports.
Frequent use of computer keyboards can lead to hand strain and repetitive motion injuries such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. To prevent these injuries, cushioned pads have been developed that elevate and support a computer operator""s wrists while the operator is using a computer keyboard.
A conventional wrist support pad is typically composed of a moldable, gel-like or sponge-like substance that is encased in a non-porous sheath and supported on its bottom by a rigid or semi-rigid base. It is rectangular in shape with a length generally greater than 18 inches and a width usually between about 3 and 5 inches. The length of the pad is fashioned so that it overlaps or approximates the width of a standard keyboard. The width of the pad is designed to accommodate an average person""s wrist. Because conventional wrist support pads are generally not affixed to a keyboard or a computer, they may be placed in any one of a multitude of positions to suit a particular computer operator and/or a particular keyboard.
Although wrist support pads come in a variety of shapes and sizes, most are designed for use with the standard full-size keyboards that are commonly used with desktop computers, and not for the type of keyboards that are integrated within the body of portable notebook computers. Thus, existing wrist support pads are often awkward to use with notebook computers. For example, notebook computers often have keyboards that are placed several inches away from the front edge of the computer body. Positioning a wrist support pad immediately in front of the front edge of the computer body leaves the space between the pad and the keyboard too large for comfortable use by a person with average size hands. Moreover, positioning conventional wrist support pads on top of a notebook computer body immediately in front of the keyboard usually interferes with the use of other functional components of the computer, such as its pointing device (e.g., touchpad or trackball), microphone, or speakers.
The invention relates to notebook computers having built-in wrist support devices. The invention also relates to wrist support devices that are compatible with conventional notebook computers.
In one aspect, the invention features a notebook computer having a computer body, a keyboard, and a wrist support that is integrated within the computer body. In one variation of this notebook computer, the wrist support is integrated within the top panel of the computer body. In another variation, the wrist support is integrated within the front panel of the computer body.
In preferred embodiments, the notebook computers of the invention feature a wrist support that is reversibly inflatable. Some of these notebook computers further feature an inflation controller that includes a fluid pump and/or a bleed valve. In some variations, these notebook computers also feature an inflation control switch that regulates the inflation controller.
Also within the invention is a wrist support for use with a notebook computer keyboard. This wrist support includes a base having one or more flat surfaces, wherein the largest of these flat surfaces has a surface area of less than about 60 cm2. Some embodiments of this wrist support include a fastener for attaching the wrist support to a notebook computer. In the preferred embodiment, this wrist support features a reversibly inflatable bladder.
The invention also features a wrist support kit that includes the aforementioned wrist support with fastener, and an acceptor that can be affixed to a notebook computer in order to supply a connection site for the fastener.
Another feature of the invention is a notebook computer kit that includes a wrist support, a fastener, an acceptor, and a notebook computer. Some embodiments of this notebook computer kit also contain instructions for using (i.e., attaching the wrist support to the notebook computer) the notebook computer kit.
As used herein, the word xe2x80x9ckeyboardxe2x80x9d is used in a generic sense to refer to any device that is used in a repetitive manner to input data into a computer, calculator or like device.
When one object is xe2x80x9cintegratedxe2x80x9d within a second object, it is physically and functionally affixed to and designed to operate in accord with the second object. Thus, when a wrist support is xe2x80x9cintegratedxe2x80x9d within a computer body, it is attached to the computer body in such a manner that both wrist support and computer body operate as one unit.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Although methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can be used in the practice or testing of the present invention, suitable methods and materials are described below. All publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In the case of conflict, the present specification, including definitions will control. In addition, the particular embodiments discussed below are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting.